Teenage Mutant Ninja DAD? (Edited, rewrite and continued version)
by NightOwl285
Summary: I'd very much like to give a special thanks to Colorful Rebel for choosing me to continue this story, I can't thank you enough! I'd also like to thank Scotia Daniel for sharing her wonderful ideas with me and helping me out :) I'll do my best to make this story awesome for all you guys! :) Enjoy! :D Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT 2012 characters and such.
1. One Night

**(A/N) Ok, I said before that I wanted to redo the first three chapters. so this is the newly rewritten version :D Hope you all like it! :D I'll have the other two chapters written up soon**

Ch1

Three years had passed since April's life changed. Three years since she met the turtles and nearly two years since they rescued her father. Everything in her life was starting to come back to normal, except for one thing. There were times when she felt uneasiness within herself, like something was missing.

April never stopped visiting and training with her unique friends. She loved them all so much as if they were her family. No…..they _were_ her family. But there was just something about one of the turtles that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The purple mask wearing terrapin was always the one to protect her and the first to jump at the chance to be by her side. She thought about it…..

"_Maybe…maybe he really likes me… Does he?_ _Hmm… What if…what if…?"_ soon April's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the very topic of her thoughts landing on her fire escape and gently knocking on the window. She shook her thoughts away as she smiled towards her friend to open the window to let him in.

Donnie entered the room as he smiled his cute gap smile to her. O how she loved that gap. There was just something about that adorkable smile that brightened up the whole room. April had always felt something, in a way, for the ninja, but was just never sure. She always felt so safe and just…happy whenever she was near him.

Whenever Donnie saw her his face would glow a funny shade of red with his green complexion. Just the very thought that he was alone with her in her and Kirby's apartment caused his heart to drum loudly against his chest. Just the very thought of her, or someone mentioning her name made him want to pass out. There were times when he would even go to bed early just so he could dream of her. But maybe…maybe dreams could come true.

"It's so good to see you Donnie! I've missed you this week. Whatcha been up to?" said April. Donnie blushed even harder at the fact that she missed him. They've both been busy that past week, so they didn't see much of each other. And oh goodness did he miss her.

"Oh not much, just tinkering with some inventions. I-I've missed you too," he started with a smile, "but I'm sure you had a lot of better things to do. After all, you are going to college soon." Donnie said.

"Oh don't be silly! You know I love hanging out with you…..eep!" April stopped herself suddenly. _Love? _She didn't mean to use the word _love_, or did she? She suddenly felt her cheeks burn bright pink at the thought. Donnie blushed just as brightly as she did when she said that.

Donnie was arguing with himself at that point. He had wanted to show his true feeling to her for a very long time. There were times when he'd almost confess, but something always stopped him. Tonight was different. They were all alone together, no distractions. He took a deep breath…..

_This is it, just say it. You'll never know unless you try. If I die tomorrow at the hands of my enemies, I'll regret not trying. I don't want to die never knowing. I just…I just can't live without her…_ thought Donnie.

Donnie moved slightly closer to her as his heart slammed against his chest. April shook out of her thoughts from what she said as she saw Donnie move closer to her. She wasn't sure what he was doing. Donnie looked deeply into her eyes as he took another deep breath.

"Umm A-April, there's something I-I've been wanting to tell you," Donnie blushed as he leaned in closer. That was it, he'd already started it. Now there was no turning back.

"What is it?" April asked, confusion lacing her voice.

Donnie began to shake with nervousness as he leaned closer. He brought his face close to hers, his breath tickling her nose. They both blushed, hearts racing. He stayed there for a moment as if to think over his actions. _No…don't stop._

"Donnie?" she gasped, not sure what to feel at the moment. Suddenly, Donnie took her hand in his and pinned her against the wall. April gasped his name again, sending chills up his spine.

"A-April…. I…I love you…. I've loved you since I fist saw you. I need you more than anything. I love you," confessed Donnie. He then gently grazed his trembling lips to hers in a small but loving kiss. Fear overtook him as he pulled away from her. His heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second.

April was shocked. He actually kissed her. He said he loved her. She was motionless for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. She felt her cheeks burning hotter and heart beating faster. That's when she realized…..

"Donnie?" she started. Donnie looked at her with scared yet hopeful eyes. His body never ceased to tremble. April looked up into his warm brown eyes. She smiled, "Donnie….I love you…." Donnie's eyes grew wide in shock, his heart pounding ever harder against his chest.

_Did…did she say she loved me? She loves me!_

They smiled together. April suddenly pulled him closer to her lips. Donnie was surprised for a moment, but soon they melted in each others embrace. Donnie moved forward again as he pressed his mouth against hers. They began to lose themselves in a deeper kiss. Their lips passionately moved in synch as their tongues danced. They couldn't stop, they wanted more.

_Forgive me, I only wanted a kiss, but now I can't stop. _

He then dared to let his hands wander her, exploring her. His hands gently moved up and down her waist and sides, her skin was as soft as silk as he slowly ran his fingers over her. Donnie's gentle touches were so intoxicating; it sent chills up her spine. She pulled him ever closer to her; she wanted more of his gentle touch.

_I love you, _they say together.

His kisses moved away from her lips, trailing kisses and pecks down her neck. He quivered as he heard her gasp his name again. He was losing himself, he wanted more. He never wanted to stop, and neither did she. They were both suddenly brought back to earth as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Kirby was back…..

"Oh shit! My dad's back!" exclaimed April. They didn't want to let go of each other. They kissed one last time. Donnie quickly went out the window to leave but was suddenly stopped by a small gently hand in his. He turned to smile at the girl of his dreams.

"Until next time my tenshi," said Donnie. With one last kiss he disappeared into the night. April could have sworn she heard someone shouting "_BOOYAKASHA!" _in the darkness of the city.


	2. First Time

**(A/N) Yaaay! I'm finally getting this rewrite thingy done! Woot! :D Hope you all like the new version of this chapter! I'll continue on with ch 14 as soon as I'm done updating ch 3 :D Enjoy!**

Ch 2

A few weeks had passed since their confession together. Donnie and April would secretly meet in either unknown places in the sewer or her apartment whenever Kirby wasn't there. Each and every time they secretly met, their love for one another burned hotter and more passionate.

After a while they began to explore one another, making new discoveries of each other. Donnie's heart and his head pounded as he touched her soft body with shaking nervous hands. He loved the way she would gasp when he did something to her. It drove him crazy. He loved it.

April moved her hands down his plastron; she had no idea what she was doing to him. The first time she did that, he shuddered and gasped. She was worried for a moment if she did anything wrong, but soon discovered that he loved it. April loved the way he took her in his strong arms and wrapped her in a passionate embrace as he kissed her. She loved how he'd move his lips away to peck down her neck and nuzzle her. It drove her nuts, and she loved it.

Eventually, they soon began to strip from their clothing as their bodies pressed together closer. She loved the way he held her bare body with such love and protection. They were both nervously shaking when they first revealed themselves to each other. Their faces burned the deepest shade of red from blushing. But after a while, the nervousness gave weigh to undefined love. Time and again their bare bodies embraced, every touch enticing them. O how they loved each other.

One night while Kirby was away on a business trip, the couple felt that it was time. They thought about it and decided they were both emotionally ready. They wanted to share each others heart, to share each others soul. They wanted to become one.

They lay together in bed for a while, kissing passionately. April turned and sat on top of him. "Are you sure?" he asks, making sure she was ok. She bent down to kiss him and down his neck.

"Yes," she gasped in a whisper, "I want you Donnie. I've been waiting for this, for you. Make love to me…. I love you…."

He kissed her again. And as gently as possible she guided him….and slipped in. She whimpered from the pain. She began to cry and breathe heavily. He sat up and held her as she cried into the crook of his neck. Their bodies were hot against each other as they trembled in each others arms.

Donnie brushed his fingers through her hair while trying to calm her down. "Shhhh…..it's ok. Shhhhh," he cooed. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and in circles to ease her breathing. He couldn't deny the utter bliss and happiness he was feeling, she felt so warm.

Soon her breathing eased and she kissed him again. Their bodies began to sway as the bed rocked beneath them. Back and forth, back and forth. Their movements never ceased as he continued to caress her and kiss her everywhere. Up and down, in and out, their moans grew louder.

Fire began to burn at the pit of his stomach as he felt the approach. He quivered and held her tighter. Their hearts accelerated together, racing at new speeds. Their bodies intertwining, the sheets became tangled. He gasped and a moan escaped his lips as he released himself into her very core. His heart skipped a beat, his very being burned and shook with bliss. He breathed heavily into her chest.

"I love you….my tenshi," he said in between breaths. April held him close to her chest, breathing heavily as well. She lay back down beside him and held him in a deepening kiss.

"I love you Donnie…I love you…" she whispered.

They feel asleep together that night in each others arms. Their hearts beat together as one, breathing together as one. They made each other whole that night. The sounds of their breathing lulled them to sleep. Never had either of them felt so good before. They wanted to stay like that forever and never let go….


	3. Hints

Ch3

For the first time, they woke up together the next morning. Their bodies were so warm against each other beneath the covers. Donnie softly stroked her face as he brought her closer into a good morning kiss.

"_Good morning," _they smiled together.

"Thank you for being gentle," said April. Donnie smiled and kissed her deeply. Suddenly Donnie's eyes grew wide. He quickly sat up in shock. April became worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I slept here all night. Oh shit! Master Splinter's going to kill me!" Donnie worryingly exclaimed. April understood just then. She had nothing to worry about because her dad was away, but Donnie's family…oh jeez. It was still very early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen yet. Maybe he could sneak back.

April and Donnie decided to take a fast shower together. They realized it was a bit harder to be quick about it. The warm water felt good as it flowed down their bodies, they wanted to stay there forever. But reality brought them back to earth as they scrambled to freshen up and get dressed.

The couple walked together to the nearest manhole. They kissed one more time before they parted. "I'll see you tonight?" Donnie asked with hope in his eyes April smiled.

"See you tonight. I'll come by the lair later today, but you better hurry back before anyone wakes up," said April. Donnie smiled and scooped her up in a big loving embrace, holding her closely. She giggled as he nuzzled the side of her neck. O how she loved it when he did that.

He then disappeared into the depths of the manhole and into the sewers, leaving behind a very happy and smiling April. She placed her hand to her mouth, remembering his kiss. He had just left, he wasn't gone long, but she missed him already. April adored him. She loved his deep chocolate brown eyes that made her melt. She admired his bravery, his skill, and how smart he was. She couldn't believe it had taken her three years to realize she was entirely in love with him.

Donnie quietly walked into the lair. No one was awake yet, thank goodness, or so he thought. As he quietly sneaked back into his room, he didn't realize he was being watched by Mikey. Mikey had been up all night waiting for Donnie to come home. He wanted to say something, to ask him where the fuck he was. But Donnie had already rushed to his room and went back to bed. Mikey decided to go to bed as well; he figured he'll ask him about it later.

The training session wasn't for another two hours, it would be best to rest, but Donnie couldn't go back to sleep. He kept processing what had happened that night. He admitted it to himself; it was the greatest night of his life. He just couldn't stop thinking about her, how beautiful she was and how warm her body was. He loved her so much. And she loved him back. He was undoubtedly the happiest mutant turtle alive.

Later that afternoon after their training session, Mikey went over to Donnie as he was about to enter his lab. Mikey didn't want to make a huge fuss over it, but he was worried. "Hey Donnie, where were you last night? You had me worried. What's the deal bro?" asked Mikey. Donnie turned to look at his brother. He did his best to hide the shocked expression on his face. He had to come up with and explanation, and quick.

"I….I uh… couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to go out. I needed a few extra parts for my projects so I decided to go to the old junkyard for a while. I guess I just lost track of time," Donnie stuttered a bit as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. Mikey seemed convinced, kind of.

"Well dude, if that's all it was, why didn't you say you were going out? You could have at least left a note," replied Mikey. Donnie hung his head.

"You're right, I know. I should have said something. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," with that he was sure he was in the clear. Mikey smiled and agreed he wouldn't rat him out. That was one thing about Mikey he loved, he always had his back. They were soon interrupted by the sound of a certain red head walking into the lair.

"Hey April!" Donnie happily exclaimed. She smiled and walked over to him without hesitation, but as casually as she could. No one knew of their relationship just yet. April said her hello's to everyone before placing herself by his side. It was obvious to each other that they wanted to be alone together. He was impressed by the ingenious thing she said next.

"So Donnie, you mentioned before that you were working on some projects. Mind if I help out?" she inquired. Donnie got the hint. He knew no one else would bother them in his lab. He quickly followed her lead.

"Yeah sure! I wouldn't mind some help at all, come with me," insisted Donnie. She smiled and was happy he got the hint. Luckily no one thought twice about them walking into the lab together alone. As soon as the doors closed behind them he quickly wrapped her in his strong embrace once again. They melted in each others loving arms. He carried her away into his bed.

Their mouths parted to deepen their kiss, tongues moving past their lips. April began to unbuckle his straps and undo his mask. Donnie moved his hands up as he pulled off her shirt over her head. He laid her down as he began to kiss her down her neck, down her chest. He caressed her with kisses going lower and slower. She never wanted this to end.

April was still sore from the night before, he knew this too. They were just happy to be in each others arms, that was enough for them. April wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She arched her back as his kisses continued downward, feeling the burning sensation of his love for her.

That was it, they were completely in love. Time escaped them; they didn't care how long they were together. They loved each other, wanted each other. They never wanted this to end. And so began their passionate love.

**(A/N) Yaaaaaaaaaayyyy! :D Finally! I got chapters 1-3 updated and rewritten! I'm so glad i finally got this done! :D I hope you all like it! Enjoy! :D**


	4. Sickness

It had been a little over a month since Donnie and April shared that night together. Since then they have secretly allowed temptation to take the best of them again. Time and again their love for each other grew deeper and more passionate.

Things have seemed to be normal for the most part, but every now and then the others would notice something strange or different about them. They've already come to accept that Donnie and April were now in a relationship, but they just didn't know how deep it really was.

April had been living with her dad again since they rescued him from the Kraang and stopped their invasion. Now that three years had passed, she was preparing for college and planning moving arrangements to her new dorm. April spent many hours with Donnie studying and making plans. April was about to begin her own life.

But things aren't always so simple.

"April? April…what's wrong!?" Donnie asked worryingly to April as she began to grow pale. "….*sigh* Ahh….I don't know…I just feel sick all of a sudden….I just…." April broke off as she rushed for the bathroom.

Donnie began to panic as he went after her. He held her and pushed her hair away from her face as she began to heave over the sink. April looked mortified as she held on to her stomach. Something was terribly wrong.

"Breathe, just breathe. Take a deep breath, everything's going to be alright…" Donnie whispered into her ear as he gently rubbed her back in circles. April breathed heavily her stomach was in so much pain. Tears began to stream down her face from the pain.

Donnie brought her close to his chest. Listening to the sound of his heart beat began to soothe her as he softly ran his fingers through her hair. The pain had passed, but she knew it would come again. She didn't want to say anything before, but she had been feeling this way for a few weeks now. She thought it was time to say something.

"D-donnie?" April stuttered. She wasn't sure how or what to say. She was scared. "April, what is it?" Donnie looked at her with such a worried look on his face. April loved him so much, she never wanted to make him worry, but it just couldn't be avoided.

April shrugged, "Never mind. Let me just clean up a bit. Let's get back to the lair before anyone worries about where we are." April still felt terrible, but she got up anyway and started to clean up.

They were all alone in April and her dad's apartment. He was going to be away for about a week or so. Kirby thought it would be alright for Donnie to check up on her every now and then while he was away. He wasn't exactly aware of their relationship just yet though.

Donnie could see that she was still in pain. He couldn't stand to see her that way. Donnie reached his hand out to her. He gently wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him. As he held her she felt shaken and weak.

Donnie quickly caught her as her knees went numb. He carefully carried her to her bed where they had shared a couple of nights together.

"April. Please, you have to tell me what's wrong. How long have you been feeling like this? Why haven't you said anything?" Donnie's heart began to race from panic. April looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Donnie could see she had a scared expression on her face. Donnie was scared. He began to cry. "April?"

"Donnie….I think….I-I think I might be pregnant…."


	5. Truth

Donnie stared at her in shock. His body began to tremble. "W-what?! Are you sure? I-I mean….Oh April I'm so sorry!" cried Donnie. April slowly sat up and wiped away his tears. "I'm ok now, don't worry. The stomach pains come and go. I'll be ok, really."

Donnie's heart sank as she gasped holding on to her stomach. _How could I have let this happen? Why wasn't I more careful? I'm so sorry! _Donnie thought to himself over and over. There was nothing he could do about it now.

"April, I promise you. I will be here with you every step of the way. I will always be right here. I love you."

The pain had finally subsided and she was able to sit up again. Donnie was kneeling beside the bed as she brought his face closer to her stomach. She held him in a loving embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her stomach.

"I love you so much Donnie. I'll be ok. Right now I'm just worried about how we're going to break the news to everyone. They're going to notice something eventually. I'm already starting to show a bit of a bump, see?" April lifted her shirt revealing her growing stomach.

Donnie was overwhelmed with mixed feelings of joy and worry. So many questions rushed through his head at once. _What are we going to do? How is everyone going to react? How will our baby turn out to look? What doctor could she go to? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!_

April could see the mixed expressions on his face. She was worried about the same things. What in the world would her dad say?! Kirby likes Donatello, but April never told him of their relationship. She tried and tried to tell her dad, but fear of resentment clouded her thoughts.

They sat there together for the longest time trying to allow everything to sink in. The sun rays that reached the window of the room were beginning to fade as the sun began to set. The ringing from Donnie's T-Phone broke the long silence. Donnie picked it up to see it was a text from Leo.

_Where are you guys? You were both supposed to train here about an hour ago. We're starting to get worried about you two. Is anything wrong?_

Donnie and April read over the text and looked at each other. "Just say that we're on our way and that we were just so caught up with studying that we lost track of time," said April. April was always so good at coming up with convincing stories like that. Donnie took a deep breath and sent the text back to Leo.

_I understand. I'm sure getting ready for college is really hard work. Tell April I said Good Luck! J See you guys in the lair then. Mikey says don't forget to bring the pizza._

Donnie and April smiled at that last text. "Ok, I guess we have to go get some pizza now," April laughed. Donnie stood up as April slowly got out of bed. They left the empty apartment. Donnie waited by the nearest manhole while April got the pizzas. They soon walked into the lair together with the pizza and soda.

"Hey guys! Alright! Pizza!" shouted Mikey. As soon as Mikey came up to the couple, he noticed something was wrong. His cheerful face soon grew concerned. "Umm, guys? Is everything ok?" Mikey asked concerned. Donnie and April just looked at each other.

"Yeah Mikey. Everything's just fine. Let's eat," said April nervously. Everyone sat in front of the T.V as they ate dinner. Donnie and April sat closely together on the couch. April was slowly nibbling on her pizza. Leo noticed.

"April, are you feeling alright? You've barely touched your food," asked Leo. April put her pizza down and faintly smiled. "I'm fine, just a bit of an upset stomach is all." Soon as she said that her stomach began to churn and twist. The sudden pain sent a shock through her body as she tightly held her stomach and ran for the bathroom.

"April!?" Everyone stared at her in shock as she gasped in pain. Donnie quickly ran after her. Splinter was afraid of this, but just wasn't sure up until now. He knew the difference between normal flu symptoms and…well…the other kind of stomach pain.

Splinter slowly stood up and waited for the couple to return. Donnie and April came back to the pit where everyone was waiting for them with worry written all over their faces. Splinter's eyes were calm and thoughtful.

"Donatello. April. Is there something wrong that we need to know about?" asked Splinter. Donnie and April looked at each other with a shocked and shamed expression. "Seriously guys, what's up with you two?" Raph asked almost annoyed, but concerned at the same time.

Mikey looked like he was about to cry. "Guys, please. Tell us what's wrong. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out. We're all here for you," said Mikey.

Donnie wrapped his arms around April as she held on to her stomach. "I- I'm okay now." April said, smiling faintly. April began to tremble from both pain and fear. The couple looked at each other again and both took a deep breath….

"Everyone. There's something really important we have to tell you," said Donnie to his family. April decided to finish.

"I'm pregnant….."


	6. Confrontation

Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock after what they had just heard. The room was silent for the longest time as the couple stood there holding on to one another expecting the worst. They were both so afraid of this moment.

Splinter's expression was calm yet flustered. He had his suspicions, but not exactly like this. He really wasn't prepared for this, no one could have. As his father, he knew he had to have a serious talk with Donatello about what they had done. But right now most importantly, they had to take care of April.

"W-WHAT?! PREGNANT?! How?! When?! I mean…I just….I don't…" Leo began to stumble over his words. Raph never moved from his spot. It was hard to tell, but he felt as though he was about to cry. This was all just so sudden. He wasn't quite sure how to react.

Mikey cried as he rushed to the couple and held them tightly, but carefully, in a loving family hug. "Are you going to be alright April? Are you in a lot of pain? Please tell me everything's going to be alright!" cried Mikey.

April smiled at her orange clad brother. "I'm alright, really. The pain comes and goes. It doesn't last very long. I'm fine, I promise," said April as she reassured Mikey with a big hug.

Splinter walked over to them as they hung their heads in shame. Donnie respectfully stood in front of his father and bowed. "We're very sorry sensei. We know what we've done was wrong. But please understand that April and I love each other very much. I would do anything for her. April is my light; she means the world to me. And so does our child. I want to be with them every step of the way," said Donnie never raising his head as he cried with each word.

Splinter gazed at his son with compassion, and yet with strict fatherly authority. He put his hand on his son's shoulder. Donnie looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"My son, I could never be angry with you, but I am disappointed in you both. Yes, what you have done was stupid and irresponsible. But we are a family and we'll all get through this together. As a family," said Splinter never losing his serious, but compassionate eye contact with Donnie and April.

Donnie and April then took the largest breath of relief in the longest time. Stress and worry was swelling within them both, but now some of that tension had finally been released. They finally faced their fear….well…one of them at least.

Leo was still dumbstruck at the situation. He was incredibly pissed at his brother. But then again, he did have mixed feelings about this. He was pissed because of Donnie's irresponsibility and for getting April pregnant. But at the same time he was happy for his brother and his new sister. Only time will tell was all he could think.

"Donnie, that really wasn't smart," was all Leo could say at the moment. He really didn't want to yell at April. She was in enough pain and stress as it was. As their leader, as the elder brother, he would do anything he could for his family.

Donnie shrugged. "I know, Leo," was all Donnie could muster up to say to his brother. April slipped her hand into his. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as if to say _I'm right here with you._

Raph was still shocked. He didn't say a word to any of them. He was upset, but probably not as much as Leo. He was actually happy for them, but he couldn't help but worry. He was afraid that if he said anything that he might end up crying. He wouldn't dare show his soft side to anyone. He was particularly worried about April's well-being. _She's going to have to see a doctor eventually. But with Donnie being a mutant, how will the baby turn out? What doctor could she see? Would we be able to provide the help and care she needs? _He just didn't know.

Mikey was worried of course, but he was mostly happy. He couldn't help but think how awesome it will be to see their family growing. Despite the hard situation, all he thought about how amazing it will be to be an uncle. _Uncle Mikey, haha! That sounds pretty awesome! _He thought to himself.

After everything had settled down a bit, they all sat back down in front of the T.V and finished the reheated pizza. Mikey looked over to April with a sudden shocked expression on his face.

"Hey guys. I know this is rotten timing, but I just thought of something," exclaimed Mikey.

"Did it hurt?" asked Raph sarcastically.

"No! I'm being serious!" retorted Mikey.

"What is it then Mikey?" asked April. Mikey looked at her with compassion and concern. And he wasn't quite sure how to start this question.

"Well…umm…. I was just wondering….. How are you going to tell your dad this?"

**(A/N) LOL DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Another cliffhanger! LOL I swear I'm so twisted and wicked, but don't you just love me?! XD Still more to come! **


	7. Blessings

April and Donnie both stared at Mikey. _Oh My God! Aww Fuck! _April thought to herself. She face palmed.

"Well…you were right Mikey. That was some really rotten timing there bro," scowled Raph.

"Well so-rry! The thought just came to me alright! I'm just as concerned about this as the rest of you. But it really is something that we can't ignore, ya gotta give me that," protested Mikey.

Knots were forming in April's stomach now. She really didn't think that much about it until now. Just how exactly was she going to tell her dad….oh shit….also her aunt. _God Damnit! _She thought to herself.

As a few hours passed, it was about time for the guys to start their patrol. April still wasn't feeling too well and wasn't sure if she'd be alright to go home like that. Besides, her dad was going to be away on a business trip for the next week or so. So she had all that time to gather her thoughts until then.

"April, you still do not look well. I think it would be best if you stayed here and rest while my sons are away. Would that be alright with you?" suggested Master Splinter. April gave him a grateful look. "Thank you Master Splinter, I would like that very much," replied April.

Donnie and the others returned to the living room with their weapons getting ready to leave. "Donnie, I'll be staying here while you guys are away. I'm still not feeling too well. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back," said April.

Donnie gently placed his hand to her face as he brought her closer to a kiss. They had never kissed in front of the others before, but they didn't care anymore. They were all family now. "Be safe," she whispered.

Donnie looked into her deep blue eyes. "I will always come back to you," he whispered. With that he kissed her good bye and left the lair with his brothers. April sat by Master Splinter as they both drank some tea together. The tea made April feel a lot better, but also a bit sleepy. It was pretty late at night after all.

"April, are you feeling alright?" asked Splinter. April looked up from her cup. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. It's been a long day," said April with a giggle at her subtle sarcasm. Splinter couldn't help but smile at that as well. He was remembering the time when Tang Shen was pregnant with Miwa. The thought made his heart ache.

"If you would like, you may sleep in Donatello's room tonight. The couch wouldn't be very comfortable for you. Is that alright?" asked Splinter. April was a bit surprised that he would allow that, but given the situation, she supposed it really didn't matter. "That'll be ok. I appreciate that, thank you," replied April.

Splinter helped her to Donnie's room and into the bed. He pulled the blanket over her and wished her good night. As he was about to leave, two small hands reached out to him. He looked down to see a pair of blue eyes looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Master Splinter….I-I just wanted to say thank you again. I really am sorry…..for everything. But the one thing I will never regret is falling in love with Donnie. I have very much fallen in love with your son. All I could ever ask of you…..please…..grant us your blessing," pleaded April.

Splinter thought this was rather sudden and out of the blue, but he could see that her intentions were noble and full-hearted. He kneeled down beside the girl and placed one hand on her head and the other on her stomach. He looked into the eyes of the only human girl who would have ever accepted his sons for whom and what they were.

"April O'Neil. I, Hamato Yoshi, give to you my blessing. I give you this blessing as your teacher, your mentor, and as a father. I wish you happiness and great joy. I wish you and Donatello the best in this world. And I wish you the most beautiful, happy and healthy child," said Splinter.

April began to cry from his words. She never expected such a blessing from him. She was overwhelmed with joy. She sat up and threw her arms around the old rat and cried into his chest. "Thank you…..Thank you," cried April.

Splinter happily returned her hug. She then laid back into bed and fell asleep. Master Splinter turned off the lights and left the room. He then returned to his own room and went to bed. Later that night the brothers returned home from another long night of patrolling. They went their separate ways into their own rooms.

Donnie was wondering where April was. He went into his room to see if she was there. Sure enough there laid the most beautiful girl of his dreams sleeping in his bed. Donnie knelt by the side of the bed to see his love sleeping so peacefully and happy. He couldn't help but smile at her.

He gently stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. April stirred from her slumber to see her purple clad turtle. "Hey there handsome," she said in her cutest sleepy voice. Donnie pulled open the covers and laid beside her. He pulled the covers over them as they snuggled in each others arms.

"Good night April."

"Good night Donnie."

**(A/N) I just hate negative feelings. I'm a happy ending kind of person. But don't worry! this is most definitely not the end my friends! :D There's still much more to come, let me know what you think so far, I'd love to hear your feedback! **


	8. Plans and Obstacles

Later the next morning, the couple peacefully woke up together for the first time like that. Neither of them could think of a time they had slept more soundly. April affectionately cuddled him as he embraced her.

"Good morning April."

"Good morning Donnie."

They laid there in bed for a while, not worrying about the consequences about over sleeping. Donnie looked deeply into her eyes and held her in a tender good morning kiss. "How are you feeling," Donnie asked.

"Much better," she whispered, "I feel much more relaxed." Donnie smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I was really worried last night," said Donnie.

"Aww crud!" April suddenly exclaimed. Donnie stared at her with worry. "What is it?" he asked. "I just remembered something…..my dad. How the heck am I going to tell him about all this? He doesn't even know that you and I are together. What am I going to do?" April questioned as she began to worry.

"Don't you mean what are _we_ going to do?" replied Donnie, "You and I are in this together. I won't let you face this alone. I made a promise to you. I will be with you every step of the way. I love you….more than you'll ever know."

April smiled at her love. She quickly rolled over on top of him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Her purple ninja smiled in every kiss. His hands were wandering up and down her body as he slipped his tongue past the girl's lips.

They happily moaned in each others intoxicating embrace. Their kiss grew deeper, more passionate. It was almost as if they had forgotten all of their worries. Buttons and belt buckles started to come undone as their bodies grew hotter with every kiss, until suddenly…

_*Knock Knock Knock* _"Come on you guys! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" shouted Leo from outside the room. The couple looked into each other's eyes as they let out a huff of frustration at the sudden interruption.

"We'll be right there," replied April. Donnie and April reluctantly got out of bed, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Mikey made breakfast as they all sat together in the kitchen. No one was quite sure what he made, but they were pretty sure it was pancakes and hash browns.

April was still wondering about her dad. They all were as a matter of fact. "Well," began April, "my dad isn't coming back until sometime next week. I have until then to figure something out."

Master Splinter was concerned of course. As a father he was pretty shocked from the news, but he had already known of their relationship. April's father, however, did not. "Your father will undoubtedly be very shocked. It would be far too confusing if you told him everything all at once," suggested Splinter.

April hung her head. She felt ashamed for not telling her dad about her and Donnie sooner. She loved Donnie very much. It was just that she was afraid of her father's reaction if he knew. But now she has two things to tell him. This was all just so confusing and stressful.

April thought for a while. Splinter was right after all. It would be way too much for Kirby if all this weight were suddenly dropped on his shoulders, sort of speak. And another thought came to her. _What am I going to do about college? I'm really in no condition to go, let alone move into a dorm. I don't think I can handle all of that. _

"I'm going to tell him. When he comes back, I'll tell him," said April. "How exactly are you going to go about this?" asked Raph.

"Well, first I'm going to tell him about me and Donnie and that we've been together for over a month now. I won't tell him about the baby just yet though. I want the first set of news to sink in first. I'll tell him about the pregnancy a little later. Does that sound alright?" wondered April.

They all looked at her with a pleased expression. "I think that would be a most wise approach," answered Splinter. April smiled with relief. Donnie took her hand in his. "I'll be there to tell him with you," said Donnie.

April was so glad at how Donnie was so dedicated and true to her. That was one of the many things she loved about him. "Thank you babe, but actually, I think it might be best if I just told him myself. I just want to have a father-daughter talk with him about us. Would that be alright?" April asked.

Donnie didn't want her to have to face anything alone, especially with something like this. But he would never dare push into an argument. "Well, if that's what you want to do, then that's fine. But when we're ready to tell your dad about the baby I will be there for that. I'll be there with you when we tell your dad," said Donnie.

April smiled. She thought it would be best to tell her dad about their relationship alone. It would be very hard if she had to tell him about her pregnancy alone, but she knew that Donnie will be there. She wouldn't have it any other way. "Ok. When my dad gets back, I'll talk to him about us first. We'll wait a little while and then we'll tell him together about the pregnancy," replied April.

So that was the game plan. They all agreed on it. A week had passed and Kirby was on his way home. April sat in the apartment nervously waiting for her dad to arrive. Donnie wanted to at least wait outside for her, but she insisted that he didn't.

Kirby's taxi pulled up and he soon walked into the apartment. As soon as April heard footsteps out in the hallway, her heart began to race, but she kept calm as best she could. Kirby walked in as he saw his beautiful daughter run up to him with open arms pulling him into a hug.

"_Oo-ph! _My goodness! I'm glad to see you too sweetie! You must have really missed me haha! So how are your college plans going? Tell me everything you did while I was away. And how are the turtles?" Kirby asked with a big smile on his face.

April wanted to cry. She really didn't want to ruin such a happy face. She wanted put it off for a little longer, but that would just make things worse. She had to do this now.

"Dad, there's something really important I have to tell you," April said through nearly gritted teeth. Kirby's smile went away as it was replaced with a face of worry. "What's wrong sweetie? What happened?" Kirby asked.

"Sit down dad. I'm really sorry. I really should have told you about this sooner. I feel so ashamed. I've just been so scared that you would hate me," cried April. Kirby reached his hand out to his daughter.

"Sweetheart, I could never hate you. You're my daughter and I love you. Please, whatever it is please tell me," said Kirby. April then took a deep breath.

"D-Donnie and I…..well….we've been….dating. Umm…we've sort of been…t-together…for about a month now…." April said nervously. "I'm…. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before! Please don't be upset!" said April as her cries grew stronger.

Kirby was certainly surprised. His eyes were wide from shock. Sure he liked Donnie, they spent a lot of time together talking about science, experiments, theories, and so on. He truly admired Donnie's amazing mind. His mind was so incredible that he'd put other world famous scientists to shame. Kirby never would have expected that his daughter would end up falling in love with a mutant. Sure he was still human….in a way, but still. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around it, but all he could really think of was his daughter's happiness.

"April, honey, please don't cry. I hate to see you like that," said Kirby as he wiped his daughter's tears. "I love you no matter what. Although, I am pretty surprised. I never would have expected for you and Donnie to be together. I'm still having a hard time believing this. I'll be honest with you, I'm not quite sure if I'm happy about this. But it's your life. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy," said Kirby to his daughter with obvious confusion, but still with much love for his daughter.

April's eyes grew wide from shock. He didn't get mad, but at the same time, he wasn't exactly happy about it. She let out a big sigh of relief. April grabbed her father in a big hug as she cried into his chest. They held each other for quite some time. April had been so worried and stressed about this moment, but now she can finally breathe easily.

Kirby looked at his daughter for a moment. He could see the stress in her eyes. Kirby could tell that this was very important to her, that Donnie was very important to her. It was still hard for him to grasp, but thought it would be best to just let it be. Making a big fuss over it wasn't exactly going to make things any better.

Later that night April went into the lair alone. Sure enough, Donnie was by the entrance waiting for her. "How did it go?" asked Donnie. April stopped for a moment. She was happy that her dad wasn't mad, but she was still worried about how he'll take the next set of news. She ran up to her love and sobbed into the cook of his neck as he held her.

"It'll be ok….everything will be ok, shhhhh," Donnie cooed. April told him of what happened. He was glad and a bit worried at the same time. All they had to do now was wait a little while until they told Kirby the big news.

_Two obstacles down. Two more to go._

**_(A/N) Thanks so much for your reviews so far everyone! Keep em' coming! Sorry it took me a while to get ch8 up, but I've been kinda busy and stuff. So anywhoo, I just love cliffhangers LOL XD im so horrible i swear! I really want to thank Scotia Daniel for helping me out. She is an absolute sweetheart! If you've never heard of her, you are seriously crazy! XD *huggles* Let me know what you all think so far! :D_**


	9. Confessions

April was relieved that her dad wasn't terribly mad. She knew he was a bit upset, but still. She was still worrying about how to tell her dad about her pregnancy. She decided to wait a little while till then. For now she wanted to focus on what she should do about college. She thought about it for a while.

"Donnie, I've been thinking about college. I was thinking maybe I shouldn't go, at least this year. I know you were excited in helping me out, but I could always go at another time. I just think that's the best decision for now," explained April.

Donnie was sitting as his desk tinkering with his gadgets as usual, but listening to her every word. Donnie looked up at her for a moment. He could see she was a bit nervous. He'd been helping her get ready for college for a while now. He was really happy for her that she would be going to college, but fate, he supposed, had other plans for them.

"I'm sorry. I know you've been looking forward to go, but I think you're right though. I also think its best that you not go to college, or move into the dorms even," replied Donnie.

April wondered about that for a second. _Dorms? What am I going to do about the dorms? I already signed up for it and had a room picked out. I can't live there like this, and I can't stay with my dad. Oh God no way! I certainly couldn't do that! But then, where would I stay? _Thought April.

Donnie had a knowing look in his face. He was a bit nervous about what he wanted to ask her. He discussed it with his family last night while she was asleep. They all agreed and thought it would be best for her. Donnie took a deep breath.

"Umm…April? There's something I've been meaning to ask you," started Donnie a bit nervously. April started to wonder at that.

_Wait…is he going to ask what I think he's going to ask?_ April thought.

"April, the family and I were wondering if you would….stay here. I mean….would you live here…with me?" asked Donnie. That wasn't exactly what April was hoping for, but she was still happy nonetheless.

_Maybe he'll come up with something special if were to ask me that other question. _:)

April smiled at her purple ninja. "Donnie, yes! Living here with you and the others would make me so happy!" exclaimed April happily. Donnie was certainly surprised. He really wasn't sure if she'd say yes to living in the lair, but there she was, saying yes.

"Before I start packing my things, there's one thing I need you to help me with," said April.

"What is it?" asked Donnie

"I need you to help me cancel the dorm plans without my dad knowing. He still thinks I'm going there in about two weeks. I can't have him find out about that just yet. He would be so mad," explained April.

After some further discussion, Donnie was able to cancel the college dorm plans for her. But what he didn't know was that once changes were made to the account, it would automatically send an email to Kirby since he was the one paying for the dorm plans and college. Kirby was pretty confused once he received the email of the account changes.

"College and dorm plan cancelled? Why? I didn't cancel the account?" questioned Kirby. The only other person who had access to his account was April. But why would she cancel everything?

Kirby had to work, so he was going to be pretty busy for the next week or so. The thought he should fix the account and then talk to April about it when he was done with work.

Two weeks had passed since Kirby noticed something was…well…different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. April's things were already out of the apartment and into the dorms, but since he was too busy, he couldn't help her move in like he wanted to. He hadn't even seen the dorm yet. Whenever he occasionally asked about what her room mate was like, she'd be very vague and say things like _Oh she's nice._

Something was up. And he was going to find out.

For the past week, April had been living happily in the lair with her new family. She was just about two months pregnant now and it was starting to become noticeable. April started to wear bigger shirts so that her bump wouldn't be as noticeable to her dad whenever she saw him.

From time to time April would have her occasional stomach pains. But Donnie was there with her every time to soothe her pain away. Sometimes Donnie and April would try to come up with ways to tell her dad the big news, but each time sounded more awful than the first. There really was no easy way around this. All they could really do was pray and hope for the best.

April received a call from her dad one night. "Hey Dad, how's work? What's new?" April asked casually as usual. "…Oh? Umm…well. What do you mean? I-I… Yes sir….I'm on my way," continued April.

Donnie saw the expression on her face after her dad seemed to hang up on her all of a sudden. "April? Is something wrong?" Donnie asked worried. April's eyes began to swell up, but she didn't cry.

"It looks like Dad found out about the canceled college plans and he wants to have a talk with me….. I think….I think it's about time we told him…." April admitted. Donnie was pretty nervous about this, but not as nervous and scared as April was. This was her father they were talking about.

Later that night Donnie and April came in to her dad's apartment. Kirby was wondering why on Earth was Donnie there? This was none of his business. As the couple walked in to the living room, April held closely to Donnie's side. She was so nervous and scared that she began to tremble. Donnie wrapped his arm around her tightly, but gently to hold her steady. This really wasn't going to be easy.

"April, I think you owe me an explanation. Donnie, I appreciate that you want to be here for April, but this really doesn't concern you. April, why were the college plans cancelled?" exclaimed Kirby with a rather frustrated to almost angry tone.

_This was it…they had to say it…_

"Mr. O'Neil, it actually does concern me. April told you that we were together, yes?" Donnie started. Kirby annoyingly nodded yes. The couple looked into each others eyes for a moment and then Donnie continued.

"Mr. O'Neil… I'm so very sorry. We both are, but please let me explain. For the past week, April has been living with me and my family in the lair and…"

"What do you mean she's living in the lair? April! Do you honestly expect me to believe that you'd give up college just to live with him?! What the hell are you thinking?! Donnie, I really have nothing against you personally, but seriously now. This silly relationship of yours has gone far enough. I'll be quite honest, I'm pissed at you both!" interrupted Kirby angrily.

Donnie was starting to get pissed. How dare he call their love "a silly relationship!" He wanted to seriously put him in his place, but he knew that that would only make April feel worse. As Kirby continued to rant and yell, Donnie loudly and frustratingly interrupted.

"APRIL IS PREGNANT!" Donnie shouted at Kirby which finally shut him up. After a long dead silence, Donnie continued. "April….is pregnant…and I'm the father… We're having a baby together…."

Kirby's eyes were wide as he heard this. He couldn't believe what Donnie was saying. His face grew red with sheer anger. First college, their relationship, and now this!

April still held on tightly to Donnie without saying anything. She could see the anger growing in her father's face as she began to cry into Donnie's shoulder. Donnie held her as gently as he could. April faced her father for a moment to show him her growing stomach.

"See Dad…. I'm pregnant. I love Donnie with all my heart and I want to be with him for the rest of my life… We are going to raise our child and love it! Please…..please…don't hate me or Donnie. I….I love you so much Daddy!" cried April in between sobs.

Kirby was outraged. "Donatello. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER! I FORBID YOU TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! GET OUT! GET OUT!" angrily shouted Kirby. Of course he meant just for Donnie to leave, but April was weakly following Donnie out the door. "April! Get back here God Damnit!"

April slowly turned around to face her father one more time. Her face stained with tears she said, "I'm a grown woman now Dad. You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm going to live with Donnie, and I'm going to be happy. You're more than welcome to be a part of your grandchild's life. I won't force you if you don't want to. But let me tell you one thing before I leave. Never…..will anything you say come between me and Donnie. You will never know or remotely understand how much I love him. And you can never ruin that, no matter how much you hate this. Good bye Dad," concluded April.

Kirby just stood there, speechless.

Later that night, everyone was waiting for the couple to return. Once they did, they all had a worried look on their faces. April was walking weakly as Donnie held her steady. Mikey ran up to April and carefully wrapped her in a hug. She began to cry hysterically. Everyone went over to her and they all gathered in a family hug.

Later Donnie and April lay in bed together beneath the covers. April held her love tightly and snuggled him as she cried herself to sleep. He gently stroked her hair as he sang to her. He kept singing to her even after she fell asleep. Only one more thing ran through his mind.

_I'm going to have to find more medical books._

**_(A/N) Finally! the part you've all been waiting for! Kirby's reaction! Dun Dun Duuuuun! Sorry it took me a while to get this written, but I've been busy with stuff. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! Keep it coming and let me know how I'm doing so far! :D I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story! :D_**


	10. Changes

For the next few weeks, Donnie had found more medical books and had gone through almost each and every one of them. He had spent many sleepless nights studying in his research and writing notes. There really was no doubt about it; April couldn't see a real doctor.

They had no idea how the baby would turn out to look. If April was to see a real doctor, who knows what would happen if anyone else saw anything strange about the baby. It was a risk they just couldn't afford to make.

Donnie was becoming very stressed and definitely scared. _What if I can't do this? What if something goes wrong? What if I can't take care of them? What if I lose one of them, or both? Just what? What? What? What?_ Donnie kept thinking to himself over and over.

Everyone was noticing this. They too were beginning to study on medical research on how to take care of and treat a pregnant woman. April was so grateful that everyone was working so hard for her, but felt bad at the same time.

April was nearly three months pregnant, and her stomach was beginning to slightly grow, but it wasn't entirely noticeable. Things in general about her were beginning to change. She began having strange appetites for certain foods like pickles dipped in peanut butter, sardines and crackers, and so on.

Her moods began to change as well. One moment she's happy as ever and then suddenly she's madder than an albino hitch hiker in a snowstorm or a hunchback in a limbo contest. She even made Raph shut up a few times whenever some argument broke out. But soon after throwing some sort of fit, she would be very sorry and apologize.

Master Splinter already saw that coming though. He actually found it to be a bit funny in a way. He wasn't making fun of her or anything, it was just that it reminded him of his wife when she was pregnant. Oh goodness, what a time that was. With all the mood swings and cravings, oh the stories he could tell.

April was growing more and more concerned for Donnie. She would try to get him to come to bed and rest, but sometimes he turned her down. April wasn't fully aware of all of Donnie's worries and fears. One night she decided to have a full confrontation about it.

"Donnie, talk to me! Get your face out of those books and look at me! You have me so worried, you know that?! You haven't been sleeping and you look terrible. Please! Just…..just come to bed and rest a while. You need to sleep," argued April.

Donnie slammed his fists on his desk with frustration. April jumped from his sudden action. Donnie quickly turned to face her, giving her a sharp glance. April was taken aback by his actions. He got up from his chair and firmly, but gently, grabbed her shoulders.

Donnie glared sternly into April's eyes that it almost made her want to turn away, but couldn't. Donnie was a mess. His eyes were blood shot from stress and lack of sleep. He stood there and held her for a moment. His eyes soon softened and began to swell.

Donnie fell to his knees and broke down in tears as he buried his face into his love's growing stomach. For a moment, April wasn't sure what to do. She carefully bent down and sat with him on the floor. He held her close as he sobbed into the side of her neck.

"I'm so sorry April! Please…forgive me! I just don't know what to do, I'm so scared. What if I fail? What if I can't take care of you, both of you? What if something goes wrong and I can't fix it? I-I…just….I just don't know!" Donnie cried with each word.

April softly stroked his head as he cried. Normally it was Donnie who would be comforting her whenever she was sad, but now she was doing the same for him. She didn't realize how scared he was until then. She felt like an idiot for being so hard about asking him.

April slowly got up as she led her purple ninja to bed. As soon as she tucked him in, she snuggled under the covers beside him. April held him in a passionate kiss. Their mouths parted to deepen the kiss. April placed her hand to his face to wipe away his remaining tears. Their bodies began to sway together as the bed sheets were beginning to tangle up. All they could hear were the poundings of their hearts against their chests and pleasuring moans in each others embraces.

After a while they soon peacefully fell asleep in each others arms once again. That night they both dreamt of the day when their child would be a part of their lives living happily together as a family.

_Family…_

Donnie couldn't help but to wake up at the thought. _Will I be a good father? Will I be able to provide for them both? Will I? Can I? _For a moment, Donnie stared at his sleeping beauty, the love of his life, the mother of their soon-to-be child.

Just by looking at her peaceful sleeping face it made him forget all of his worries. _I know I can do this. I will do this. I love you, my April. I promise…I won't fail you, both of you. _

Donnie moved down a bit to face his love's growing stomach which held their most precious gift of life growing within her. He gently placed a loving kiss on her stomach as he spoke with tears in his eyes…

"I love you so much my little baby. Daddy's right here. Mommy and Daddy love you so much, and we will always love you. Mommy and Daddy can't wait to see you. Good night my little baby, Daddy loves you."

He had never referred to himself as Daddy before. It was heart throbbing for him. He felt tears of joy streaming from his eyes. When he moved back up to where he was sleeping he discovered to see that April was awake, her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you Donnie."

They had never referred to themselves as Mommy and Daddy before. Now they were beginning to wonder why they hadn't until just then. They wrapped their arms around each other once again and fell asleep.

_A family…_

**_(A/N) Squeee! probably one of my sweetest one's yet! Lol. but I'll let you guys decide that ;) There's still much more to come peoples! XD Thank you everybody for your wonderful reviews so far! Keep it up! It actually helps me with writing out the next chapters and such to make sure I'm doing alright :D Soooooo I already have an awesome idea for the next chapter hehehe! But no! I can't tell you! I'd spoil it! XD lol! I'm thinking I should include more of the family in the next chapter. It'll take me a while, so please bear with me. I really want to do my best in trying to get their characterizations right. Anywhoo! Enjoy and happy reading! :D love you all my fellow DonniexApril nerds out there! 3 XD_**


	11. Kicking Thoughts

About two more months had passed and April was about four months pregnant. Her stomach had grown considerably larger, but whenever she went out she would still be able to hide it under a large T-shirt.

The brothers were just returning from patrol one night. As always, April and Master Splinter would be waiting for them in the living room. April was sitting comfortably reading a magazine as her purple clad turtle returned with the others. April happily got up and went to welcome her love home, but she was suddenly stopped.

"GAHH!" suddenly gasped April as she held tightly to her stomach. She began to breathe heavily as she awkwardly sat back down on the couch. Donnie quickly rushed to her side and placed his hand on her forehead. He had been researching on medical studies for a while now and was just about prepared for anything.

"April. Where does it hurt most? Tell me exactly what you're feeling. You don't have a fever, good," said Donnie as he was beginning to examine her.

April took a couple of deep breaths and finally calmed down, but was still in pain. She placed her hands on her stomach and stayed perfectly still for a while. Donnie wasn't sure why she was staying still.

"April? What's wrong?" asked Donnie as he was beginning to worry.

"Donnie…. I-I…..I think the baby's kicking! Give me your hand!" exclaimed April as she took Donnie's hand and placed it where her hands were. Sure enough he soon felt tiny bumps moving about beneath his own hand.

"Our baby's kicking… It's kicking!" Donnie choked on a sob. This was the first time they had felt their gift of life moving about within April. He kneeled before his love, bringing both hands to her stomach and laying his head there. He sobbed silent tears of joy as he felt his little life kicking beneath his hands.

Master Splinter and the others stood there as they witnessed what was going on. Master Splinter was overjoyed, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel sad. He was remembering what it was like to feel his first child kick. It nearly brought tears to his eyes, but as their father, he would keep his composure.

Leo had finally gotten used to all this. He was happy for his brother. Just seeing his brother cry with joy like that made him want to smile and embrace him. He too wanted to cry, but as their leader, he kept his composure as well. On the other hand, he had to admit, he was a bit freaked out that the baby was starting to kick.

Raph was still having a hard time getting used to all this. He stood there and watched as his brother cried, feeling his child move for the first time. Raph was really happy for them both. He wanted to wish them many congrats and wanted the best for them. He just wasn't sure how to express it. And now that the baby was starting to kick, he was honestly a bit scared. He never would have known that it would hurt April that much. But still, he was so very happy for them. He was just hoping that everything would be ok.

Mikey on the other hand was ecstatic. He couldn't believe the baby was finally kicking. He had mixed feelings about it though. One, part of him wanted to rush over there and feel the baby kick. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel a bit freaked. Just the thought of a living person growing inside April was almost scary. This was all new to him. But he couldn't help but think how amazing this all was. He was so happy.

April's pains had gone down a bit. She was so happy to feel their baby kick for the first time. It was painful and wonderful at the same time. Her eyes began to swell at the thought that she was going to be a mother…

_A Mother… I'm going to be a Mother…_

Donnie was overjoyed. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling their child move for the first time. He felt like the luckiest turtle in the world. He felt so blessed to have found the love of his life and start a family with her. April was going to be a mother, and he was going to be a father…..

_A Father…I'm going to be a Father…_

April could see everyone's expressions. She soon motioned for them to come and feel the baby kick. Honestly, they were all a bit freaked and nervous. Mikey was the first to come into the pit. He knelt beside Donnie. Donnie moved his hand away and brought Mikey's hand to her stomach. He flinched a little, he felt nervous. But all his worries went away as soon as he felt this little baby moving. Mikey was completely speechless.

"Haha, you're going to end up making your uncle Mikey cry, you know that?" lightly sobbed Mikey to April's stomach. April laughed and cried at the same time as she drew Mikey into a loving hug.

"Leo! Raph! Your turn guys, come feel this!" excitedly exclaimed Mikey.

Leo and Raph looked at each other for a moment. They really weren't sure what to do, but they didn't want to offend either. Leo placed his hand on April's stomach. He soon felt little kicks beneath his hand. He was freaked out for a moment, but it finally sunk in. He was so happy to be feeling his little niece or nephew moving for the first time. He motioned for Raph to come.

Raph was still pretty nervous, although he would never admit it. He knelt beside April as he hesitantly brought his hand closer to her stomach. April gently took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. Raph felt butterflies fill up inside him. He was feeling this little life move within her. His heart began to swell and he wanted to cry. Raph had his reputation to uphold. He wasn't going to cry, not just yet.

The brothers gathered to give April a long and happy congratulating hug and kiss. It was getting very late at night, so the others went their own ways and off to bed. They left as they all had thought the same things….

_Uncles…We're going to be uncles…_

April had motioned for Splinter to come and feel the baby kick, but unfortunately, he refused. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He just wasn't quite sure he was ready. He was happy, but also sad. April knew what he must have been feeling, but she wasn't going to let him pass up this opportunity. April steadily got up and went over to Splinter. Donnie had tried to stop her. He wanted her to rest and take it easy, but her stubbornness wouldn't listen to him.

April stood in front of the old rat and took his hand in hers. Before he could protest, she quickly placed his hand on her stomach. They both stood there for a moment in silence. Splinter was both sad and overjoyed. The pain of losing his family would never go away, but that didn't mean he had to avoid things like this. Splinter realized this as he felt this unique gift of life moving within her stomach. Splinter wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. He then kissed her forehead goodnight. He went to his son and held him.

"My son. Cherish every moment of this. You will never know how proud and happy I am of you both. I love you," whispered Splinter to Donnie. Donnie nodded in response.

"I know, Father. I'm treasuring every moment. Thank you…for everything. I love you too," cried Donnie.

Master Splinter left the couple as they retired to their bedroom. As he entered his room, just one thought came to him before falling asleep…

_A Grandfather…I'm going to be a Grandfather…_

**_(A/N) Squuueeeeee! lol probably my cutest one yet! hope you all like it! reviews are appreciated! _**


	12. Plans

For the next few days, April was becoming more irritable, but mostly sad at times. She had been spending all of her time in the lair. April had been feeling very sick since the kicking started, so she had to stay in the lair where it was safe for her and the baby. Quite honestly, she was starting to get cabin fever.

As her stomach continued to grow, so did her aches and pains. It wasn't just her stomach, most of her body was pretty sore. Her feet swelled so much that it hurt to wear shoes, or even slippers. Donnie would spend countless hours taking care of her. Whenever she felt sore or achy, he would lay her down in bed and massage her legs, feet, hands, or wherever it hurt.

Donnie was always by her side to take care of her. At times he would conduct an examination on her, just to make sure they were both healthy and that everything was alright. Whatever was wrong with her, he would be there to fix it. Lately, he noticed that April was feeling down. He had a plan on how to fix that.

For the next few days or so whenever Donnie had some free time while his family watched over her, he stayed in his lab working on something. He didn't tell anyone that he was working on something; everyone thought that he was just taking a few moments to rest. After all, he'd been very exhausted lately from both research and taking care of April. But his love for them was more important than rest. There was something he wanted to work on; he wanted to make something special.

One late afternoon, Donnie came out of his lab as he walked over to April who was snacking on some; Lord knows what, kind of sandwich. To everyone it was kind of gross, but funny at the same time with her strange food cravings. Donnie smiled as he approached his red haired beauty.

"Hey guys, would you mind giving us a sec?" asked Donnie to his brothers.

"Sure. Come on guys, we should start training," motioned Leo to the others.

April wondered for a moment why he sent them away, but it really didn't matter, she just loved to be alone with him. Donnie took her face in his hand as he brought her close to his lips. April felt as though she were about to fall apart in his strong arms. He held her so strongly, so gently that she wanted to melt in his arms. Donnie broke their kiss for just a moment. Clearly he had something on his mind.

"April, I'm really sorry you're not feeling well. I'm really trying my best to do what I can for you and the baby. I noticed you've been feeling down lately. I had an idea though. Remember you mentioned one time of one of your relatives had an old abandoned house in the country not far from here?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah," replied April.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go there for a while with me. I don't blame you for having cabin fever staying in the lair all the time. I thought it would be a nice getaway for us. What do you think?" said Donnie.

April was happily surprised. It had been a really long time since she's been to that old house, and she knew no one would be there to see Donnie. A great smile spread across her beautiful fair face as she brought her love in a close hug.

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes?" Donnie joked.

Donnie and April walked out of the kitchen. They went into their room and began to pack their things. They figured they should be gone for a few days. Donnie went to his family to let them know what they were doing. Splinter gave him his blessing and wished them a safe trip.

Raph loaded up the Shellraiser while Donnie carefully took her inside and sat her at the front seat. As Raph was helping them leave, he noticed there was something on Donnie's desk. But before he could take a closer look, Donnie had already grabbed it and tucked it safely away in his belt. Raph couldn't help his curiosity.

"Whatcha got there bro?" asked Raph. Donnie seemed a bit startled and nervous at his sudden question, but he supposed he owed him an explanation. Raph look at the object as his eyes grew wide from surprise.

"Wait, is that….?"

"Yup," Donnie answered as he smiled. A smirky but happy smile grew across Raph's face. Raph quickly grabbed his little brother in a big hug and held him tightly for a moment.

"There's something I really want to say, but I think it would be best if I waited until after you guys come back," said Raph. Donnie knew what he was talking about.

"Thanks Raph," smiled Donnie.

Raph went into the Shellraiser to give April a hug goodbye. April was taken aback by this for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't like it, in fact she loved this. But Raph was never one to be so affectionate.

Everyone said their goodbyes. The couple soon left the lair and were on their way to the old country home. Donnie drove a full hour or so nonstop until they came to the old abandoned home. Donnie was out of his seat first. He helped her carefully walk out of the Shellraiser and into the house. April sat on the big soft couch while Donnie brought in their things.

It was getting very late at night and they were both exhausted. April was far too tired and still a bit sick to move. Donnie carried her bridal style up the stairs and into their temporary bedroom. He carefully placed his love into bed and tucked her in. His angel fell asleep instantly. Donnie walked over to the window to take in the beauty of the country at night.

Donnie pulled out the object to examine it once more. He smiled his grandest smile as he looked at it. It was just so beautiful, the way it sparkled in the moonlight. Donnie tucked the object safely away before he joined his angel beneath the covers. It was so quiet, so peaceful. Once again they slept soundly in each others arms.

**(A/N) Squeeee! getting cuter and cuter I think! :D Oh! And im so sorry, i keep forgetting to mention this, but I'm planning on rewriting the first three chapters again. In case you're wondering why, the first three chapters are more based on the original version. The writing style on them and my writing style just doesnt fit. And to be quite honest, I'm not happy about it. Compared to my continued and changed version, it just seems rushed and inconsistent with my writing style. So I'm changing it, and hopefully I can make it better. It's going to be a bit trickier than I thought, but I'm sure i can pull it off. Anywhoo, I hope you all enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing so far :D Still more to come! Stay tuned! (And a special Thank you to my girl Scotia Daniel. I so much appreciate her wonderful advice and helping me out whnever i get stuck on something. She's a real doll! :D )**


	13. Mr Fix-its Crazy Day

**Warning: A little bit of mature content.**

Small rays of sunlight slowly crept through the couple's window early the next morning. Donnie slowly stirred from his peaceful slumber as he awoke to see his angel whose face was being bathed in the morning sunlight. Never had he seen her so remarkable, so unbelievably beautiful in the morning sun. He wanted to wake up like this to her every morning for the rest of his life.

He dared not disturb his sleeping beauty. Instead he laid there motionless as he cherished every passing moment looking into her sunlit beauty. He thought for a moment, _I am the luckiest turtle…No…Man, in the entire world. What did I ever do to deserve such great fortune? What higher power decided to bless me so greatly? I might never know. But what I do know is that I will love her for the rest of my life. And never let her go. _

April finally stirred from her sleep as she looked at her ninja. She smiled as she placed her small gentle hand on his face and brought him closer to a loving and passionate good morning kiss. Their lips began to part as their heart beats grew faster. They wanted more.

"Mmmh….." They moaned in each others kisses as their tongues found their way into each others mouths. Their bodies grew hot with passion, fire burning at the pit of their stomachs. Their rhythm and movements never ceased. Once again the two were becoming one, breathing heavily, kissing passionately.

Donatello and April finished together, gasping, moaning, and breathing heavily. They were lost in each other, enveloped by their passionate love. They both were encased by their pleasure, their release. Each time was more mind-blowing than the time before. April opened her eyes to see her love. She smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning to you too," he whispered back.

The couple got out of bed and got dressed. They went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. They knew they couldn't have gone to the store to pick up what they needed, but luckily Donnie brought enough food and other necessities that they would need. April started to turn on the stovetop to make some fried eggs with bacon, but it wouldn't turn on. April didn't realize before just how badly this place was left unkempt.

"Donnie, the stove's not working. Can you fix it?" asked April as she was trying to figure out why the damn thing wasn't working.

"Sure babe, it's probably just some faulty wiring. It's a good thing I brought my tools with me. I'll go get my tool box from the Shellraiser," said Donnie. He went out of the house to go get his tool box. Everything seemed calm and peaceful as he was walking back to the house until his heart raced with panic at the sound of sudden screaming. He began to run frantically.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed April. Donnie slammed the door open as he ran through.

"April! What happened?! What's wrong?!" panicked the scared terrapin. Donnie ran into the kitchen to see his girl soaking wet.

"What the heck happened?! Why are you soaking wet?!" Donnie asked frantically. April gave him the death glare as she pointed to the kitchen sink.

"What happened?! What happened?! THE STUPID SINK IS WHAT HAPPENED! I was just going to wash my hands and then BAM! The stupid sink started to shake and then the fucking thing exploded water all over me!" yelled a very frustrated and pissed April.

Donnie quickly kissed her forehead and ran to their bedroom to grab a towel and some dry clothes. He came back into the kitchen and wrapped her in a warm towel. He sat her down in the living room couch where she began to undress and change into her dry clothes. She started to cry from frustration, the mood swings weren't helping her much either. Donnie wrapped her up in a loving hug.

"Don't worry my tenshi, I'll fix everything. I'll have this place working as good as new, I promise," said Donnie. He wiped away her remaining tears as he kissed and pecked at her neck. She loved it when he did that; it made her want to melt in his arms. No matter what she was upset over and why, Donnie always somehow made her forget about it as he continued to kiss and caress her as though she were the most important thing in the world.

Donnie left her for a moment to get her some breakfast. He returned with two bowls of cereal for them. Donnie finished before April and turned on the T.V for her. Donnie gave her one more kiss before going back to the kitchen to start working on the stove and sink.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong with the stove and sink. Stay comfortable. If you need me, call me. I'm right here," said Donnie. April smiled and kissed him back.

"Ok hun," replied April.

Donnie went into the kitchen and began to work on the stove. It was pretty old and worn out. There was a lot of faulty wiring like he suspected. Luckily he had some extra cable and wires in the Shellraiser that he could use. As he was working, he couldn't help but feel a bit bummed out. He wanted to spend time with her. This little vacation was supposed to be just about them, but it looked like it was turning out to be a home improvement project instead. So he decided to work as quickly and efficiently as he could to get everything working so they could enjoy their time together and so that he could do something special for her.

After a while, Donnie was finally able to get both the stove and the sink fixed. The inside of both the stove and sink were pretty filthy, so he couldn't help but get a little dirty too. He didn't realize how quiet it was in the house. He went to the living room to check on April. She wasn't there. He became worried until he suddenly spotted her sitting outside the front porch on the old bench swing. He drew a sigh of relief and walked outside.

"Hey, I finally got the stove and sink fixed. Jeeeez! It's cold out! Come back in where it's warmer. I don't want you catching a cold," Donnie said. April scooted to the side and patted on the seat next to her as she motioned for him to come sit with her. Despite how much he hated how cold it was starting to get, he sat down next to her.

"So why did you come outside? It's cold out," asked Donnie.

"I was starting to get a bit hot in there, so I thought I'd cool off out here. Besides, it's really nice out today," answered April. It really was a nice day, but a bit chilly. They sat there for a little longer until they heard a sudden screeching and crackling sound. Before either of them could react, the old rusty porch swing chains gave out as they fell to the porch floor.

"AHHHOOOOWW!" gasped April. They both fell pretty hard on their backs. Donnie quickly got up as he rushed to help her up. He carried her back into the house and laid her on the couch again. Donnie lifted her shirt to see where she got hurt. She was hurt no where near her stomach, thank goodness, but a big nasty bruise was starting to form on her lower back.

Donnie quickly looked through his medical box that he kept nearby as he pulled out a pain relieving ointment. He started to gently rub circles on her back as she was beginning to calm down from her crying.

"Stupid…PORCH! Stupid…..house!" she choked in between sobs. Donnie was starting to get fed up with the place too, but it really couldn't be helped. It was an old home that no one's lived in a while.

Goodness what a long day it was, but it was still early in the afternoon. Donnie was still messy from fixing the kitchen and April was just grumpy. April wanted to take a shower first, but as soon as the shower was turned on…

"AAAAHHH! DONNIEEEE! THE WATER'S COLD!" April shouted from the bathroom. Donnie sighed a huff of frustration.

"I'll go fix it now!" hollered Donnie as he was making his way down into the basement. He grabbed his tools and looked at the furnace and water pipes. They looked just fine.

"April! Are you sure you didn't turn the wrong knob?!" shouted Donnie from down stairs.

"What?! Of course I'm sure! Just come up and look, see…eh….oh….. Haha….Never Mind!" shouted April. Donnie slammed his forehead on the wall. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're such a goof!" shouted Donnie from downstairs. April just laughed. Unfortunately though, there really wasn't much hot water left. Donnie went up into the bathroom with her as they took a shower together. They never would have been able to do that back home. April couldn't help but stare as the water trickled down his body. Donnie was also captivated by how beautiful she looked as the water ran down her face and body. They wanted to take a long relaxing shower together, but the water soon went cold again and they both had to get out.

After they got dressed, they went back downstairs and into the kitchen to make some lunch on the newly fixed stove. April wanted to make him a special lunch for working all day fixing things. She made him his favorite Hawaiian pizza with ham and pineapples. It was her favorite too actually. It took a while to make, but it was worth it. They sat together enjoying their late lunch as they watched some T.V. April gasped as she held her stomach.

"Nnahh!...Ow ow. Sorry, it's alright. The baby's just kicking again," April said through gritted teeth. Donnie knelt in front of her and brought his hands to her stomach to feel their baby kick. He then checked her temperature and pulse to make sure everything was ok. He sighed a breath of relief. He stopped to think for a moment. He grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. April wasn't sure what was going on as Donnie gazed into her eyes with so much love and devotion.

"April, I'm sorry today was kind of crazy. But at the same time though, I'll be honest, it was probably one of the best days of my life," started Donnie. April wasn't sure what he was going on about. Sure it was a crazy day, but it was a day spent with the one she loved most.

"Donnie, what are you trying to say?" asked April confused. Donnie reached into his belt and took out a small box and showed it to his April. Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped, eyes grew wide from shock.

_Is he…? Is he…?!_

"April, I love you so much. No words can ever express how much I love you. I'm so sorry life has gotten crazy for us, but know that no matter what, I love you. I always have and I always will. I don't want to be just the father of our child. _I want to be your husband," _said Donnie. He opened the box and pulled out a beautiful ring he made just for her. It was a silver band with an intertwining design and the most precious yellow gem in the center. Her favorite color. Tears were forming in April's eyes as he took her hand and placed her small fair finger through the ring.

"I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I want to have many happy, sad, and crazy days like today with you for the rest of my life. So with that, I have to ask you something," he said almost sobbing. April nodded with anticipation as she hiccupped with each happy sob.

"April O'Neil, will you do me the honor….of marrying me? Will you make me the happiest man in the world…and be my wife?" he choked on a sob that he tried so hard to contain. April's cries were far from containable. She was so overjoyed she couldn't believe what was happening. He was asking her to marry him! April tried to wipe her tears away, but they were only soon replaced by more tears of joy. She threw her arms around her purple terrapin and happily sobbed into the crook of his neck as she kissed all over his face nonstop.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" cried April. Donnie smiled his biggest smile showing his cute gap she loved so much. He brought her face to his as he kissed her. Their mouths parted to deepen their kiss ever more passionately. He took her in his arms as he carried her upstairs once again. They laid in bed together, never letting go of each others warm embrace. Donnie moved down to shower her stomach in many kisses.

"My little tenshi," he whispered to her stomach, "Mommy and Daddy can't wait to see you. We love you so much," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her stomach. April wrapped her arms around him. They laid there holding on to one another for the longest time. April looked at her soon-to-be husband and gasped a little.

"What is it?" asked Donnie as he looked up at her when she gasped.

"You never fixed the porch swing did you?" asked April with a little sarcastic chuckle. Donnie buried his head into her again with a sudden huff of both a laughing and annoyed sigh.

"Haha….ahhhhh, nope. I most certainly did not fix it yet," he replied. April laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it honey. Just leave it," she said as she hugged him closer.

**(A/N) Squeeeeeeee! Ok, THIS seriously has to be my best chapter yet! Still more to come! :D Let me know how I'm doing so far! :D**


	14. Surprises

Donnie and April spent the next few days at the old country home for their little vacation. April was much happier and cheerful. Donnie was so happy to see her smiling, it made him so happy. There were still a little bit of work that needed to be done in the house, such as the water heater, but Donnie soon fixed it. Now the soon-to-be- married couple could take a long relaxing bath together.

The old country house used to belong to April's grandparents. Her grandmother loved gardening. Donnie would be captivated when he'd see her sitting on the bench in her grandmother's old garden as she wore her most beautiful light yellow gown. He was simply mesmerized by her beauty.

Once again they peacefully woke up together in each others arms, but on their last day of their little vacation. They really didn't want to leave yet, they were just so happy there together. Especially Donnie, it was so open that he could walk around freely outside in the daylight without anyone seeing him. Never had he felt so free.

The newly engaged couple got out of bed and got dressed. They went downstairs to have breakfast. Soon after they finished their breakfast, they packed their things for the trip home. April wanted to sit in the garden one more time before they left. She sat on the bench while Donnie was loading up the Shellraiser with their things. When he was done, he went over to her.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready to go?" asked Donnie. April looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But I'm going to miss this place though. I have so many wonderful memories here. I have wonderful memories of when I was a kid, but the one's I cherish most are my memories here with you," said April. Donnie smiled and began to kiss her passionately. She broke their kiss for a moment and asked, "Donnie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" he asked. April paused for a moment as if to think over her question.

"Well…would you, I don't know…ever want to live….here, in this house? I mean, it's beautiful here and we're so happy. Sure the place needs a bit of work, but we could get the others to help too. So….what do you think?" April asked with hope in her eyes.

Donnie brushed his fingers through her hair as he looked into her eyes. He knew she really wanted to live there. So did he. Donnie felt so happy, so free there. He held her hand, "I think that's a great idea," he smiled. A wide smile spread across April's face as she lunged towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

She was overwhelmed with tears of joy, she was so happy. As soon as Donnie realized she was crying, he rested his lips on her head and gently stroked her back. Suddenly he began to sing to her. April loved it when he sang to her; it made her feel so happy, so loved and relaxed. He had the soothing voice of an angel that made her melt into his arms.

After a while, they both decided it was time to leave. Donnie helped her into the Shellraiser and made sure she was buckled up safely. He then went to the drivers' seat and they left. April looked into the rearview to see the old country home shrink in the distance as they drove farther and farther. She missed it already.

Donnie looked over at her as she gazed out the window. He understood she was missing that place, so was he. He made a promise to himself, he'll get his brothers to help him fix up the old house. He didn't say anything though; he wanted it to be a surprise, a gift to her. He would tell the family about it later. Donnie's T-Phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Mikey! Yeah, we just left. We'll be home in about an hour or so…..why you ask? Umm…ok? Sure….will do. See you then," Donnie hung up with confusion in his face. April looked over to him.

"So what did Mikey say?" asked April. Donnie scratched the back of his head for a moment.

"Umm….he said for us to take our time and not to rush. And to do him a favor and pick up some pizza," replied Donnie sounding a bit confused.

"Why take our time though?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he replied.

….

Back at the lair everyone seemed to be busy with things. Splinter was giving instructions as the brothers scrambled to get some tasks done. Mikey walked into the lair with Murakami San who had Mikey carry a couple of bags for him on the trip down.

"Hello my friends! Thank you so much for welcoming me into your home," thanked the blind Murakami San. Master Splinter walked up to their guest and shook his hand.

"You are very welcome my friend. I am so glad you could come. They will be arriving soon, they will be so happy," said Splinter. Mikey took the bags Murakami brought and placed them by living room couch. He was bouncing up and down from the excitement. Mikey suddenly gasped at the sound of the Shellraiser coming up the tracks just in front of the entrance.

"GUYS! THEIR HERE!" shouted Mikey very alarmed. Everyone scrambled to their positions. _Oh fucking shit! I forgot something! _Mikey cursed to himself. He quickly grabbed the banner he was working on and quickly set it up on the wall. After he climbed down he looked it over to admire his work. He quickly ran over to the entrance where everyone was waiting for their return.

Donnie and April walked together through the entrance, but were suddenly stopped short when everyone shouted…..

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

The couple's faces were certainly surprised as they smiled. They laughed and were overjoyed by this welcome home party. But then there was more to it.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!"

They both stood there for a moment. "Wait…..how did you know? We haven't told anyone yet…..oh!...RAPH!," Donnie half scowled, half smiled at his older brother. Raph just smiled and rolled his eyes at him. _Big mouth…_

April quickly noticed a banner that was hung on the wall. She giggled when she read it. Donnie noticed her giggling and looked at the banner too and snorted. The banner read…

IT'S A BOY!

"Ummm haha, Mikey? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet," giggled April. Mikey smiled any way.

"Oh well, I tried! Haha!" Mikey laughed. Murakami went to the couple as they all sat down at the couch together. Mikey helped him with the bags. Murakami handed the bags to the couple.

"My daughter helped me with the shopping. I told her that my dearest friends were having a baby and that I wanted to get some things for the new parents and their baby. Congratulations on your engagement and child. I am so very happy for you both. I wish the best future for you all my friends," said Murakami San.

"Thank you so much Murakami San! This means the world to us, really, thank you, all of you," Donnie nearly sobbed. April opened the bags to find baby food, diapers, and a bunch of adorable little baby clothes and many other things. April stood up as tears streamed down her face. She embraced the old blind man in a loving hug.

"Thank you so much Murakami San! You're so wonderful, thank you!" April sobbed into the old man's shoulder. He happily returned the hug and kissed her forehead. They spent the rest of the day spending time together and celebrating. A thought suddenly came to Mikey.

"Hey, I was just thinking about something," started Mikey.

"Oh no, not again!" retorted Raph.

"Hey! It's nothing bad I swear!" defended Mikey.

"Ok then, what is it?" Donnie asked. Mikey pondered for a moment.

"Umm….I was wondering. Have you guys ever thought about names yet? Like, if it's a boy or a girl?

**(A/N) Squeeeee! I finally got this chapter up! So sorry for the wait everybody, I've been sick and life in general keeps getting in the way lol. Anywhoo, before I forget PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTERS 1, 2, AND 3. I said in my earlier updates that I wanted to rewrite them. The first three chapters have been completely changed and updated. I'm so glad I finally got that done! :D If anyone would like more recent updates from me, and also to see some of my art work that I've done so far based on my fanfic, visit me at **

**So far I've only done two, but they're really cute! :D I'll be making more soon :D**

**Anywhoo, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :D Thanks so much for everyone's reviews! It means a lot to me! Love you all! Stay tuned for more! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone stopped to think for a moment at Mikey's question. A name? Donnie and April thought for a moment. They had never considered a name yet. They didn't know what name to give their child. They didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl.

"So, have you guys thought of any names yet, or what?" Mikey started.

"Well…..actually no. We haven't really thought about it yet," explained April. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before they all grinned from ear to ear. Uh oh…

"Oh oh I know! How about Archie, Lucy from Peanuts, Susan from the Fantastic Four, Diana, or Garfield, or Bruce! Ooooooohh! How about Tony; or Charlie Brown; or….!"

"Mikey! I am NOT naming my first kid after comic book characters. Come on, think of something else. Maybe something a bit more normal," said Donnie. Mikey shrugged then rubbed his chin, still thinking about names.

"How about Ryan if it's a boy?" asked Leo.

"Ryan is nice, but why Ryan?" asked April.

"For Captain Ryan of course! Oh come on! Naming your kid after a character from Space Heroes would be awesome!" exclaimed Leo. Everyone just face palmed.

"AWW HELL NO! They are NOT going to name their kid after that stupid show Leo!" started Raph, "Just think of something else." The room was silent for a moment as every one was thinking of better names.

"How about a Japanese name? For a boy there's Riku, Hiromi, Tatsuo, Takuma, Takeshi, Takayuki, Shiro, Seiji, Renji, and so on," began Master Splinter.

"And for girls names there are Misaki, Chihiro, Kei, Rin, Sakura, Himawari, Hime, Megumi, Yuki, Yume, Yune, Murasaki, and so on," continued Murakami San.

"I think those are very beautiful names," started April, "but I want to pick a name with special meaning. Something that's very unique for our baby." Donnie nodded in agreement. Picking a special name was going to be very difficult though.

"I'm sure we'll come up with a good name eventually, but let's talk about preparing for the baby. Do you guys even have a crib yet?" asked Raph. Donnie and April shook their heads.

"Oh! Well then, I have just the thing! I still have my daughters' old crib from when she was a baby. You can come over to my place and pick it up from the attic. I'll also have my daughter pick up some blankets and bottles and other necessities you might need," offered Murakami San. The couple happily smiled.

"Oh Murakami San! Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to us. We truly appreciate what you've done for us," replied April gratefully. The old blind chef slightly bowed his head in gratitude and smiled. He was so glad that he could help his most beloved friends. They were truly like family to him.

The night continued with jokes and stories. As it was getting late, Mikey led Murakami San back to his home. He bowed and waved to them good bye and good night. April hugged Murakami and kissed his check before he disappeared into the dark tunnels with Mikey by his side. Donnie and April walked into their room with the wonderful gifts that Murakami San had brought for their child to come. April was neatly folding each pair of cute little clothes and blankets when suddenly she grasped her stomach and yelled in pain.

"AAAAAAAGGGGH! DONNIIIIIEEEEE!" April gasped in sheer pain. Donnie rushed to her side in panic as she clutched to her stomach. Gasping for air, "D-donnie… I think the baby's coming!" Donnie's eyes grew wide.

"That can't be! It's too early! It's only been 5 and half months!" Donnie protested. He quickly led her to the infirmary bed that he had in his room in case of an emergency. "Help! Sensei! Guys! I need you now!" shouted Donnie. The others quickly rushed in.

"What is going on here?! What has happened?!" demanded Master Splinter. He looked at a pain stricken April lying on the bed. He took her hand in his and stroked her hair. Donnie was examining nearly each and every part of her, soon enough he sighed in relief.

"She's just having contractions," both Splinter and Donnie said in unison. Everyone sighed in relief, but April was still in pain. Donnie moved closer to her side as he stroked her hair and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her closely to comfort her and ease her breathing. A few minutes had passed and April had finally relaxed.

"I want you to stay in bed for a little while. I'll stay here with you all night. I want to check you over to make sure everything is ok. Please sweetheart, go to sleep," Donnie pleaded. April's eyes began to droop at his soothing words. Before she fell asleep, she placed her hand on his face and brought him close to a kiss.

"Good night my love….."

Later that same night, a very sad scientist sat at his office desk trying to focus on his work. Unfortunately, the scientist couldn't focus on his work at all. He was just so distraught and worried for his pregnant daughter. Kirby O'Neil stared out his office window gazing at the city lights and buildings before him. He wondered if his precious daughter was thinking about him. That night he last saw her tore his very heart.

He felt awful about what he said and how he behaved. He was a tyrant, a grumpy old man, a scientist, and an overly protective father. What was he to do? How could he have known? What could he have done different? Just….what?

A saddened tear fell from his eyes as he thought of all this. He felt as though he wasn't there for his dear April. No… He wasn't there. He wasn't there by her side. No wonder she loved Donnie so much. He never left her side; he was so devoted to her, so in love with her. How could he not see this before?

With a final clench of his fist, he quickly stood up from his desk. He walked toward the window that looked over the grand city he called home. His heart raced as he came to his final decision….

"I'm going to go see her…"


	16. Shopping

It was the beginning of spring. The leaves were beginning to grow, the grass becoming greener, the flowers started to bloom, everything was growing. And so was a special life within April O'Neil.

One early spring afternoon as the skies grew heavy with darkening clouds; Kirby O'Neil had decided to take the day off from his long stressful job. For the past few months, Kirby had tried to take his mind off of everything that had occurred, but truth be told…..he could never stop thinking about her. About _them_.

Kirby had rarely taken a day off since that night. But today was different. He just had to get out of the office, the lab, everything. His colleages had no idea what was going on in the poor man's life. They tried talking to him, but no such luck. Honestly, how could a man confide in someone about his daughter falling in love with and then getting pregnant by a mutant turtle? That was it, he just couldn't.

The saddened father walked aimlessly throughout the city. Building after building, shop after shop. He continued to pass them all as he deepened himself within his own thoughts. Time and again he would question himself. Criticize himself.

_"Am I a good father? Did I do the right thing? Did I do the wrong thing? Could I have done something different? Was I too hard? No, I was right to feel the way I did. But now….. I haven't spoken or even tried to do anything. I have no idea how she's doing. I haven't even tried to check up on her. Is she healthy? Is Donnie taking care of her? ...Is the baby healthy?"_

Kirby's eyes began to swell. He stopped his tears from freely flowing from his eyes. He wouldn't dare cry in public. He was a man of logic and reason, not tears and emotions. Kirby came up to a small little shop. There was nothing special about this place. But for no particular reason he decided to walk into this tiny looking shop.

Kirby strolled by each and every tiny isle. Isle after isle he saw nothing but antiques, art supplies, books, and nick nacks. It appeared that he was the only one in this tiny shop except for the old lady sitting at the counter with her chubby kitty cat. Kirby was almost at the door when something caught his eye.

He picked up the small object and stared at it for the longest time….thinking. His thoughts went to Donnie. He always liked the smart young turtle…young man. Kirby truly admired his excitement and dedication to science and other things. Dedication…..that's what he was. Donnie was a dedicated person. Donnie's mutation was not the very thing that made him special. It was what was inside him that was truly special.

_"Why didn't I see this before? I had always told April to never judge a book by its cover. And look at me, judging. What a hypocrite I am."_

The old lady smiled as Kirby placed the single small item on the counter. He took out his wallet to pay the kind lady. The woman placed one hand to pet her cat as she raised the other. Kirby gazed in confusion.

"It's a gift honey. A gift from me to you and from you to your grandbaby," said the old woman. Kirby's body suddenly felt numb. He wasn't sure what to say, or what to think.

"Wait….how did you….?"

"I know a new grandfather when I see one honey. Especially one that is sad and confused. Whatever the reason is, or whatever happened, go to your family. Go see your family and be a part of their lives even if it's hard. Just go do it," the old lady replied.

Kirby said nothing. He stood there for a moment. He finally allowed his tears to flow freely down his face. He held the small item tightly against him as he shook. The old woman handed him a tissue from a handcrafted tissue box. Kirby kindly took it and cried into the tissue.

As soon as he wiped away his tears, he shook hands with the kind old lady and thanked her for everything. She placed the item in a bag and handed it to him. The ringing of the chimes sounded as he opened the door to leave. He turned to give her one more smile good bye.

The clouds began to build as Kirby who was once empty handed was now walking with a small package in his arms. He sat down on a nearby bench as he took another look at what he got from that little shop. He smiled to himself as he looked at the little thing.

_"I hope my grandbaby will love this_," Kirby thought. He pulled it out of the bag to have a better look at it…..

It was a small stuffed turtle with a purple shell. It was kind of funny how such a tiny thing could make him smile like that.

"Oh what a dummy I've been."

Kirby pulled out his phone and dialed the number he wanted to delete but couldn't. He held the phone to his ear. His heart began to race as the ringing ceased.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other line. Kirby took a deep breath and answered….

"Hi Donnie…."

**(A/N) Oh my freakin' goodness! I am so so so so sooooo sorry it's been taking me forever with this lately. I forgot to note this in my last chapter that I just got a new job. So it's been taking up a lot of my time. I get home late and whenever I write, late at night is the only time i can do that. But when i get home i just get so tired. I'm saving up to get a new laptop also. Omfg this thing is so old! It's seriously on its last limb. It's been running for a good ten yrs, but its time to put this little guy out to pasture. **

**Again, I am so very sorry. I'm just as excited to keep going with this story as you all are! :D I'd very much like to thank the lovely and wonderful Scotia Daniel! :D I was in a writers block for a while and she really helped me out. I'm so very grateful to her! :D Thank you sweetie! Love ya!**


	17. Fate

Ch 17

Everyone seemed to be a bit busy in the lair that morning. Mikey was reading a new comic book, Leo was watching Space Heroes, Raph was working out, and Splinter was meditating. (Splinter seems to do that a lot, doesn't he?)

Donnie was in his lab working on one of the many things that would be needed for April and the baby for when it was time. He found an old hospital bed and fixed it up to look better than new. He either found or made just about everything to make sure the loves of his life would be safe.

April thought it would be nice to spend more time with Splinter, so she decided to meditate with him for a while. Splinter had suggested that meditation could help lessen the contraction pains and help her better relax. She found it to be very helpful.

While Donnie was engrossed in fixing up a monitor, the buzzing of his phone caught his attention. Donnie reached over to his desk for his T-Phone and looked at the caller ID. He froze for a moment. The screen read _Incoming Call: Kirby O'Neil. _

Donnie's heart began to race as sweat drops formed at his brow. He was unsure if he should answer. Donnie felt a churning twisting uneasiness within himself. He heavily sat on his chair as it creaked beneath his weight. He felt his cheeks grow red as his expression turned hard and serious. His hands angrily, but nervously, shook as the phone continued to ring. Donnie hesitantly pressed the answer key and slowly brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Donnie answered somewhat coldly. He heard nothing for a slight moment. He guessed Kirby was contemplating over what to say, let alone the phone call itself.

"Hi Donnie…..its Kirby," he replied. Donnie could clearly sense the nervousness in his voice. Part of him wanted to hang up; actually, they both did in a way. But it had already begun, and all they could do now was to face it.

"Umm…..hi Mr. O'Neil," answered Donnie. He didn't realize he was beginning to stutter over his words. There was a sensational throbbing within Donnie's head, continuously pounding. Regardless of what he was feeling, Donnie had to sound as calm and collective as possible.

"Donnie, I've been thinking…. Umm…..could we meet somewhere? I really want to talk to you in person," Kirby began. Even though they were not in the same room, there was an awkward atmosphere. Donnie wasn't entirely sure what this was all about, but he was really hoping this was for an apology.

"Oh…uh…sure. Where do you want to meet?" asked Donnie.

"Let's meet by Murakami's. I'm almost there anyway and I know it's not far from you," said Kirby.

"Ok then. I'm…..on my way," he replied. They both hung up. Donnie loudly huffed a breath of frustration as he lightly hit his head against the monitor he was working on before he was interrupted. He took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling.

Donnie left his lab and was about to leave. He took one last look at everyone before he walked out. They seemed too busy to see him leave. He wanted to tell April about the call from Kirby, but she had been having contractions lately, so he didn't want to stress her out. Besides, she had gotten much more moody lately.

Donnie quietly left without anyone noticing.

…

Kirby continued on with his walk soon after he got off the phone with Donnie. He lightly slammed the phone to his head and huffed a breath of built up nervousness and frustration. He carried the bag that held the stuffed purple turtle as he made his way to their meeting place.

Along the way, Kirby stopped to buy some baby clothes, bottles, blankets, etc. It suddenly hit him though….._ Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? _He had no idea. So he chose clothes that seemed to be for either boy or girl with neutral colors.

Kirby finally came to their meeting place. He figured that since it was still day time that they would most likely meet in the dark alley. Kirby stood and waited for a moment. He soon saw a tall dark figure slowly, but quietly, approaching him. Normally anyone in their right mind would be frightened and alarmed, but no, not Kirby. This was all too familiar for him.

"Hello Donnie…" Kirby suddenly said to seemingly no one in the darkness. The dark figure moved closer until they were both finally face to face after such a long time.

"Mr.O'Neil…you wanted to see me?" asked Donnie. He felt pins and needles running up and down his spine, it was irritating. But oddly enough he felt a bit relieved, but puzzled as to why the father of his fiancé suddenly decided to finally make some sort of contact after all this time. It would have been nice if things were different, but fate can't be changed.

"Well…..yes," Kirby began, "I've just…been thinking lately. How's April doing? Is she alright?" Kirby felt an ache in his chest. During that whole time, he had no idea how his own daughter had been. He didn't know if and when she got sick, if she was well, if she was happy…happy.

"She's…doing fine. We've been living together with our family. We've all been taking very good care of her. She's happy and healthy with the exception of her occasional mood swings. She's about 7.5 months in now," Donnie answered.

"Oh…uh….that's good to know. I'm glad she's doing alright," began Kirby. He stopped short. He was at a loss for words. A long moment of silence passed them both. There was a heavy atmosphere of stress and frustration. Donnie had enough. This was getting ridiculous.

"So….is that all you wanted to talk to me about? How April's doing?" Donnie finally asked. His voice was hard and serious. Donnie's feet stood firm on the ground even though he felt like disappearing into the shadows.

"Well…..I also….kind of wanted to apologize about before…" Kirby began to say.

"_Kind of?! _What the fuck do you mean by _kind of_?!" Donnie interrupted. "If you're going to apologize, it shouldn't be _kind of_!" Donnie shouted. He realized that starting an argument would only make things worse, but Donnie had had it.

"Well am I wrong for thinking the way I am?! At least I'm trying to fucking apologize!" protested Kirby in his own defense.

"Well if you're going to apologize, it shouldn't be to me exactly. You should be apologizing to April!" Donnie exclaimed. "You broke her heart with the way things happened and also because you haven't even made any attempt to talk to her or check up on her this whole fucking time! She's hurt because you haven't been there for her!"

Kirby took a step back. There was a long pause before anything else was said. It took a moment for Kirby to absorb Donnie's words. Kirby felt as though he were standing alone against an army of thousands. He knew Donnie was right, but he had his reasons. No, that was no excuse. Kirby had outright avoided everything and everyone when he very well knew that he could have made things better sooner. Why couldn't he have just realized that sooner?

"I could understand the way you felt, and I don't blame you. I know everything was sudden and I apologize for that," said Donnie. He was about to say something else, but was cut short.

"Alright then," Kirby said. "Take me to her so that I can apologize." Donnie felt as thought he were being pulled in to different directions. Yes he wanted Kirby to apologize to April and have everything resolved. No, because if April became angry or stressed it might cause her further pain.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea right now," Donnie began to explain. Kirby felt a rush of heat spread across his face.

"What do you mean by _no?!" _Kirby exclaimed angrily. He wouldn't dare let anyone tell him what he can or can't do. "I'm going to go see her right now!"

"Not when you're like this! It's not a good idea to see her right now! She's at a very critical state right now!" Donnie shouted, but Kirby didn't listen. He ran to the nearest manhole and began to run. "Mr. O'Neil! Don't!"

Donnie knew he could easily stop Kirby if he wanted to, but it would only make things worse if he kept Kirby from April. Instead, Donnie decided to get to the lair before Kirby could. The least he could do was to calmly talk to April about this. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel pain from the stress.

Donnie quickly rushed into the lair. April was walking out of the dojo with Splinter as Donnie arrived. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment. They could see that obviously something was up. Donnie walked over to his beloved fiancé to try to explain where he was.

"Donnie, where were you? What happened?" April began to ask. Donnie was thinking over the events that just took place, but knew he had no time for that. He had to explain things now.

"April, you might want to sit down. There's something I have to talk to you about," Donnie began, "It's uh….well….." he began to stammer. April was becoming impatient.

"What is it Donnie?!" April asked. At that moment before Donnie could say anything else, Kirby had already walked through the entrance of the lair. Everyone turned their attention to Kirby as he made his way towards his daughter.

April's eyes grew wide at the sight of her father. Her heart began to race as the pounding in her head beat without mercy. She felt her eyes begin to swell from such built up emotions and pain. She began to breathe heavily as her face grew red with a hard expression. Her wonderfully blue eyes grew dark as she narrowed her vision towards her father. She felt as though she wanted to jump out of her own skin, or just punch something at least. This was all going too far.

"Dad?!" April exclaimed, sounding breathless.

"April, sweetie, I wanted to talk to you," said Kirby. He felt that this was all wrong. He wanted to smack himself for letting things happen the way they did. He knew he wasn't wrong for feeling and reacting the way he did back then, but now it seemed he could have done something else. Something sooner. But no one can change fate. No one.

"Donnie," April breathed between hard breaths, "is this, what you were trying to tell me?" April asked as she turned her attention toward her beloved husband-to-be. Donnie simply hung his head, wishing he could have talked to her without stuttering like a fool. Fate strikes once again.

"Yes, April," Donnie began, "I'm sorry." He reached his hand out toward her, but she coldly took her hand back. April's hands soon formed into fists, ever so tightening her grip as if her life depended on it. Her face looked pained as her knuckles turned white. Her tears were on the edge of falling, but she held them back. April took in such a deep breath you would think she were about to dive underwater.

"Who do you think you are? You haven't called or bothered to check up on me or Donnie or the baby or the rest of us...what is WRONG with you? Where have you been? You don't bother to say or do anything until...now? Now when I'm about to have your GRANDKID? Do you even care at all about the baby? Growing up, you always told me you'd love and be there for me no matter what. Well, you blew that part the last few months, dad. Do you have any God damn idea what I've been going through? I haven't seen or heard from you in nearly 8 months and now all of a sudden you just show up?! God damn it!" April screamed and cried.

All anyone could do at the moment was to stare in silence at what had just occurred. The only thing that could be heard in the dead silence was the gasping breath from April's quivering lips. She could no longer hold it in. Hot tears streamed down her warm face as her body shook. Donnie rushed to her side.

April collapsed into Donnie's arms, allowing herself to cry freely into his embrace. Splinter calmly walked over to where Kirby stood motionless, still holding the bag of gifts for his grandchild. Splinter noticed the bag and smiled. Sure he could clearly see April's reasons for being so angry, but as a father, he could also clearly see that Kirby was trying his best in his own way to make things right.

"April….." Kirby began to say, but paused for a moment. April turned to meet her fathers face as she still held on to Donnie. Kirby's eyes were deep and saddened. Kirby took in a shaking breath. "I am so sorry my love…..my dearest daughter."

April felt her knees go numb as her body felt weak and defeated. She began to breathe quickly and unevenly. She quickly held on to her stomach as the rush of pain coursed through her very being. At first she thought this was just another contraction…..but

"Aaaaaaaaaaggghhhh!"April waited for the pain to leave, but it only sharpened. A scream left her lips after she suddenly gasped. April tightly wrapped an arm around her stomach as she held on to Donnie with the other. April continued to cry and groan as Donnie held her. Donnie's head began to spin. Fear encompassed his entire being as he held on to his April.

"April...? April?!" Donnie cried. April let out one more scream.

Everything about her body felt like it was on fire. Her head spun and her body was drenched in sweat. She blinked, trying to keep her vision clear, but it didn't quite work. She licked her lips, trying to keep her moans to herself. She tried to focus on her husband to be and father, her eyes wide and glazed with pain. "The baby's coming."

_Fate. It could never be explained..._

**(A/N) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE SERIOUSLY ALMOST THERE! But OMFG! I am so so so so sorry its been taking me so long again! :'( i feel so terrible to taking this long. But no worries u guys, i wont do that in the next chapter. I already have a pretty good idea with how its going to go. I'll be very honest with u all, ive been having a really hard time with writing and i was having a writers block for a while. I've also been working a lot lately, and now im looking to get another job. So yes, i intend to work 2 jobs now.  
**

**I want to thank the most gorgeous and fabulous friend and family, Scotia Daniel for helping me out so much with my writing and sharing her wonderful ideas and advice to me. Seriously, I would never have been able to improve in my writing without her. Thanks so much girl! Love you!**

**I hope u all look forward to the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Still more to come! Love u guys! :D lol and yes, i totally did another cliffhanger! XD**


End file.
